elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmarked Locations (Skyrim)
There are many places on the world map that are unmarked but contain treasure chests, items, or interesting characteristics that can be easily missed by the wandering adventurer. This is a list of these locations for each Hold Eastmarch (Windhelm) * Treasure crate - Northwest of the Atronach Stone lies a crate with 4 leveled soul gems, a dagger, and an Enchanting skill book. * Necromancer Altar - Northwest of Bonestrewn Crest are 2 necromancers, a treasure chest and a leveled soul gem, and the skeletal remains of a novice conjurer. * Hunter Jacuzzi - North of Darkwater Crossing are three naked hunters taking a bath in the hot springs of south Eastmarch, with their clothes and belongings neatly folded on the shore. Falkreath Hold (Falkreath) * Abandoned Hut - East of Pinewatch, up the mountain there is a trail to the hut. There are 2 corpses outside. Inside is the Note to the Authorities and the skill book: Purloined Shadows. * Bandit Camp - Directly south of the Guardian Stones along the road. There is a Tanning Rack here and a Corundum Ore vein just east of the camp. * Hunter Camp - Southwest from the Guardian Stones next to the river. A hunter is usually nearby. * Ilinalta Fisherman - A fisherman on a small island in Lake Ilinalta, near The Lady Stone. * Lone chest - A treasure chest with a Conjuration skill book next to it. Just north of Southfringe Sanctum. * Sacrificial Altar - A small altar with an Apothecary's Satchel and a Conjuration skill book. Walk directly west of Roadside Ruins - Falkreath. * Shrine of Talos Massacre - Southwest of the bandit camp is a shrine with three dead worshippers and a dead Thalmor. * Underwater canoe - A treasure chest resides under a canoe at the bottom of the lake east of Fort Neugrad. Near it is the secret underwater entrance to Fort Neugrad Prison. * Underwater Ruin - A small ancient ruin in Lake Ilinalta with a treasure chest and 2 leveled soul gems at the bottom. West of the Guardian Stones, follow the coastline until you see rocks raised from the water. * Underwater Wreck - An underwater shipwreck in Lake Ilinalta with a levelled weapon, and a chest containing a random amount of gold. Just south of The Lady Stone, look for the top of a broken ship's mast sticking out of the lake. Haafingar (Solitude) *Reeking Cave - Northwest of Thalmor Embassy, in case you forgot to pick up the unusual stone for the quest No Stone Unturned (Skyrim), you may backtrack the way you escaped Thalmor Embassy. *Clam Digger's Camp - West of Northwatch Keep, a small camp with a clam farm and a cooking spit. *Forsworn Ambush Camp *Howling Wolf's Folly *Pinemoon Bear Lair *Haafingar Sabre Cat Lair *Pincushion Peter *Haafingar Nordic Burial Ruins *Fool's Gold Island - An mudcrab inhabited island west of Broken Oar Grotto, with a lone flag planted at its top and a skeleton embracing it. Two gold ore veins lie at the base of the small hill, on opposite sides. Hjaalmarch (Morthal) *A ancient Nord ruin with an adept locked trapdoor gate guarding a grave with a few weapons. At night, a ghost around Kjenstag Ruins may lead you here, but beware of a couple bandits trying to loot the now opened grave. Southeast from Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp. *Black Arts Burial Ground *The Conjuror's Caravan *Smuggler's Alcove - East of East Empire Company Warehouse and north of the Apprentice Stone is an abandoned campsite with the skill book "Purloined Shadows" (Pickpocket) *Flooded Mound - Northwest of Morthal , near the Apprentice Stone, is a half-flooded Nordic mound with a locked chest and a copy of the skill book "The Locked Room" (Lockpicking). Beware of the many spiders in the area. The Pale (Dawnstar) * Small Shipwreck - A small boat containing a Scimitar and some mubcrabs. Follow the coastline from the Wreck of the Brinehammer eastward. * Bandit Camp - To the west of Dawnstar, to the north of Mzinchaleft and to the southeast of Wreck of the Brinehammer. It's right next to the coastline. Several bandits can be found here, and one chest. It is also possible a dragon is attacking here, which normally circles a bit more south. * Lover's tent - East of Dawnstar Sanctuary is a tent with many wild flowers and an amulet of mara inside. * Mammoth Burial Pit - West of Loreius Farm, a pit with mammoth skeletons, a fresh dead mammoth, and the only 2 known poachers in the game. This is the area where the Guardian Mammoth spawns during Froki's quest, Kyne's Sacred Trials * Viinturuth Dragon Burial Mound - West of Anga's Mill by the roadside. A locked chest sits lies behind one of the pillar stones. * Just west of Anga's Mill is a lone tent and campfire near a pond and waterfall. A skeleton, barrel and locked strongbox are hidden behind the waterfall. The Reach (Markarth) *Circle of mushroom - South of Fort Sungard is a Dragon Burial Site, close to it is a strange circle of bare ground surrounded by mushromms. * Swimming pond (visible from world map) - A dead swimmer with a high value necklace (830g) nearby. Northwest of Shrine to Peryite. * Dead Lovers Camp - There is a small camp with 2 dead Bretons and anApothecary's Satchel. Slightly south of Soljund's Sinkhole. * A broken boat on the shores of the river Southwest of Sky Haven Temple. It contains a strongbox, an apothecary's satchel, and scattered flawless gems, including, a Flawless Ruby used for the quest, The Only Cure. Underwater next to it are a few mead barrels and a chest. * Island chest - West of Old Hroldan lies a chest with an Illusion Skill Book. * Small Forsworn camp - South of Kolskeggr Mine is a forsworn camp with a treasure chest, satchet, and block skill book. * Dwarven Pillar - East of Deep Folk Crossing is a small dwemer ruin with a lone standing pillar, an altar with two dwarven arrows and a Dwemer Convector. * Dwarven Arch - By a waterfall just north of Harmugstahl is a small dwarven arch with the skill book "Withershins " (restoration). The Rift (Riften) *Awkward woodchop - Near Froki's Shack is a woodchop with a Diadem of the Savant. *Collapsed Nordic Ruin - Directly south of Largashbur. Most easily accessed after the quest Repentance, it is found by going directly west from the back entrance of Darklight Tower. It is easy to see from a distance, as there is a large pillar adjacent to it, as well as some stairs. The ruin has no entrance, and the only inhabitant is a single Troll. One chest is found in the ruin. * The Burning Farmhouse - Found east of Lost Tongue Overlook and directly south of Broken Helm Hollow surrounded by mountains. A burned corpse, an end table, and an unlocked chest can be found inside. * Treasure hunter's island- south of Nilheim is a treasure chest on an island, near by is a small camp with directions to the treasure chest. *Trolled Stormcloak Cave - Heading north down the path from Ivarstead is a rocky outcrop inhabited by a troll. The cave contains the bodies of two stormcloaks as well as an Orichalcum ore vein. One of the bodies carries a note. Winterhold Hold (Winterhold) * Altar of Xrib - Located southwest of Winterhold. It's an ancient sacrificial altar, surrounded by a piles of bones. Among the bones are a Skill Book and various offerings. * Deadman's treasure - On the very large island north of the Wreck of the Winter War is a raised flag with 7 gold ingots and a Pickpocket skill book. *Mount Anthor Summit - Located west of Mount Anthor. Access via the exit from Ironbind Hallows. * Raised Flag - South of Mount Anthor Summit is a raised flag with a scaled weapon, helm, and a satchel. * Rundi's Altar - South-east of the College of Winterhold, This is the final resting place for Rundi. * Shrine of Arkay - North of Windhelm , 2 leveled soul gems as well as some mountain flowers. * The Chill - North of The College of Winterhold, this location serves as the prison on Winterhold Hold. Whiterun Hold (Whiterun) * Fallen Tree Bridge - South of Hillgrund's Tomb is a massive fallen tree crossing the gorge with the river rapids below. * Fossilized Giant Mud Crab - West of Broken Fang Cave. The carcass of a giant fossilized mud crab can be found here. * Puzzling Pillar Ruins - a caved in ruin southeast of Sleeping Tree camp. It has a Nordic animal puzzle which the game requires you to solve in order to remove the grate covering the ruin. * Stendarr's shrine - Southeast of Swindler's Den is a shrine with an Enchanting skill book. * Woman of the Lake - West of Whiterun, there is a small spring with a hand sticking out, holding a sword of random material. (see also: Easter Eggs (Skyrim)) * Wispmother Pass - Southwest of Fort Amol at a pass on the path that travels southwards towards Ivarstead is a small ruin with a nearby Wispmother. The skill book The Warrior's Charge sits on top of a basket and a hidden locked strongbox. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Unmarked Locations